Tempers, Tears, and Trust
by DaBiscuit
Summary: Raditz was a born fighter, someone who deserved respect, someone who didn't need anyone else in his life...right?


**_Only The Strong_**

"Freiza's men are coming today!"

The cry rang throughout the academy and every pupil in the building could feel his or her tail twitch in excitement.

Lord Freiza had announced that he would be choosing six of the best beginning warriors from Vegeta's own academy to become part of the crew on his ship and train under his watch. To all of the orphans, this sounded like a dream come true.

No more of the boarding school that had held them captive for so long, forcing them to follow strict rules and regulations, to study not only the art of fighting but that of culture, and to stay bonded to this single planet. If they were accepted to become one of Freiza's elites, their possibilities were endless. The training would be far more advanced, their travels to any corner of the universe he decided, and their titles not those of low class soldier's children thrown away by their parents to become warriors. They could have futures.

The classes had been canceled that day and every student took extra time to prepare for the selection. Uniforms were polished and shined, hair was washed, tails were combed, and a special breakfast was eaten. Today was a day like no other.

Immediately after they'd left their rooms, they were ushered to the large indoor arena where practice was held, all of them lined up in neat, precise rows, every tail swishing nervously back and forth. It was the moment of truth.

All of them were stunned when Freiza's right hand man strolled through the door, head held high in all glory, two fellow soldiers at his side. He was from a different race, his skin green in tint and elaborate decorations hanging from his hair and ears. He looked down at the lineup and scowled. How he had gotten roped into this instead of Dodoria was beyond him.

Quickly he removed a slip of paper from his breastplate and studied it for a moment before making eye contact with and instructor who had come forward.

"Lord Freiza has made his selections." he handed the instructor the paper. "You may announce the new...recruits." The green alien's lip turned upward in disgust at the thought of having these monkeys on the ship. Having to have the Prince, who was younger than the group standing before him, was horrible enough.

The instructor scanned the paper as well before clearing his throat.

"Lord Freiza has chosen..."

Every student in the room squeezed their eyes shut and hoped, wished, anything. This was their moment.

"Yordez."

At the call of his name the boy smiled and flicked his tail before walking up to stand by Freiza's men, who eyed him warily.

"Diro."

Another boy stepped forward, though no smile erupted on his face as he approached his fellow student.

"Raditz."

The boys head shot up, and he stared wide-eyed for a moment before stepping forward. He couldn't believe it, they'd said **_his _**name! **_His_**!

"Retra."

This time, a girl joined the steadily growing group, sending a cocky smirk back to the girl beside her. The girl who received the smirk growled in anger as her fists balled at her sides.

"Parche."

Another boy made his way to the front, a small tug at the right side of his lip and his constant tail flicking obvious signs of his inner joy.

"Vierna."

As the last name was read, one final girl strode forward purposely, head held high and a bright glint in her eyes. She tried as best as she could not to smile and make herself look foolish.

The instructor sent a quick smile to his students before handing the list back to the sickly looking alien, who shoved it back in his breastplate and walked out the door as though nothing had happened, ignoring the six children following him.

----

"So, these are my newest soldiers I see."

Freiza's voice sent chills down their spines as they stood ramrod straight in front of the alien who they looked upon as their king, higher even than King Vegeta. They looked like toys, standing in a perfectly straight line, their faces clear of emotions.

"You will undergo rigorous training to become worthy of the right to be called one of my soldiers. If you so dare as disobey any of my commands, your execution will be inevitable. You will do as I say, when I say, and in a timely fashion. Zarbon and Dodoria will watch your behavior. If they see any amount of insubordination, they have my orders to dispose of you on the spot. Do I make myself clear?"

All of the young saiyan's eyes, now twice the size they'd been moments before, blinked quickly before bowing to him in response. Freiza smiled.

"Good little monkeys."

"Zarbon, take them to their rooms. Put them as I instructed you earlier."

The sickly alien nodded and walked out of Freiza's chambers, the sayains following quickly behind.

Down the hall they went, the cold floors amplifying the sound of their boots as they marched.

Several turns later, they stopped in a hallway, with three doors on each side.

"You will be staying in this side of the hall," Zarbon motioned to the left side, "and two of you will share a room. Freiza has made the list."

After a moment of shuffling he removed another list.

"Room 1, Yordez and Retra, Room 2, Diro and Parche, and Room 3, Raditz and Vierna. You will remain in these rooms until morning when your training will begin. Do not leave these rooms, if you do if would be counted as insubordination and as you know," to emphasize his point, Zarbon pointed with his finger at the right wall and released an energy blast, scorching the wall and creating a rather large hole, "we don't like that."

They all nodded.

--------

Inside Room 3, the two sayians couldn't believe their eyes.

It was nicer than anything they'd ever had.

It was made entirely of a cold, gray metal. Two beds were in the middle of the room, an intercom between them. Rows of hooks were on the wall and on the adjacent wall was a door. Upon inspection by Raditz, it was a washroom.

"Wow..." Vierna whispered as she wandered around the room, her eyes racking over every bolt and rivet in the sheets of metal.

Raditz snorted and jumped on the bed, smirking as he crossed his arms behind his head and rested on the pillow...the very flat pillow.

Vierna sent him a glare and sat on her own bed, taking of her boots and stretching out as well, her tail curling around her waist.

"What's your name?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Why?"

"Well, if we **_have_** to share a room I figured it would be helpful if we knew each other's **_names_**."

Raditz snorted again and scratched his head.

"If you have to know it's Raditz."

"I'm Vierna."

"I didn't ask you for **_your _**name." he replied flatly.

The girl sent him a disbelieving look and 'hmphed'.

"You're ignorant."

"You're annoying."

"Shut it."

"You're the one who keeps talking." he retorted. She growled, her animal like instincts telling her to claw his throat out.

Oh...**_this_ **was going to be **_fun_**.

* * *

_I'm not sure why, but I always liked Raditz, even though he was kinda...evil. Reviews are greatly appreciated, flames are greatly discouraged. )_


End file.
